1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and in more particularly to an adjustable display, the height of which is changed by a regulating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) typically comprises a panel and a seat for supporting the panel. A rail or an engaging slot, connected to a spring, is disposed in the seat for adjusting the panel to a desired height.
When the panel is adjusted, however, an additional locking mechanism such as a screw or bolt must be used to secure the rail or engaging slot, thus, height adjustment operations may be inconvenient.